The Corridor is ALWAYS longer than it seems
by Black Bloody Pearl
Summary: Everything revolve around the Headquarter's corridor. It is too god damn long and only quite a few knows how long it is and some never mention about it. There's a mystery behind the corridor and nobody's know any idea about it until...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _well uh... I really do not own **D.Gray Man** and the character in it. Please don't sue me Hoshino-sensei!! (Have mercy//'.'//)_

_**To: **My friend, ladestiny92, whom had been fiercely forcing me into this website (I'd forgot to open this site newbie and she refused to speak to me for god knows how long...)_

_**Dedication:** To all of you guys who's damned obsessed with it and had walk through the dark road I did last year, we're from the same hair... And we survived, yet..._

**

* * *

**

**Loser of the Month.**

The long corridor aged with cracks; lighted dim by burning candles. Lenalee walk swiftly through it without trouble; she knows every corner of The Black Order headquarters like the back of her hands. The candles flickered as she walk past them, her movement is smooth and steady like a soft wind. She was examining the information given by Komui for her to assist, humming softly of an unknown song from her heart, did she not notice the shadow creeping at the end of the corridor.

_Screech..._

What was that...?

She unglued her eyes of the clipborad, straining her ears to detect the sound. Her heart is beating fast with an unconsistent rhythm. Silently, she move a few steps towards her right, leaning to the icy wall for safety. Then, she saw 'it'. It was gliding slowly, passing her without taking any notice of her prensence. Suprisingly, her eyes followed the shadow's figure to the end, when the shadow 'poof' out of sight. Realizing this, she 'shut' herself off from reality...

-------------**L**----------------**O**------------------**S**-----------------**E**---------------**R**-----------------

"Lenalee! Lenalee, oh dear, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Her eyes caught sudden glint of a bright light, she squinted painfully and slowly open her eyelids and quickly close it back.

What was that...?

"Hey, I saw her opening her eyes!" a voice call our from quite a distant from her. And she also heard her brother's voice saying, 'Hey, bastard! You're damn noisy. Get lost or you'll wake her up!' which was extremely close to her resting place. Then, she heard a mumbling words like, 'The idea is to wake her up to see if she's ok, right? Stupid curled hair supervisor.'

What?!

Ok, the reason she shut her eyes quickly a moment ago was because she saw a stranger sitting next to her, wearing a very worried expression and busily applying a cold towel on her forehead.

M-ma? What the..? Nee-san?!

"Komui!" she raised up immediately clashing her forehead with the person.

"Fuck!" the stranger cried.

Both of them were shut from this story for a while.

-------------O-------------------U-------------------------C----------------------H-------------------

Kanda just got back from his mission, covered in, well, blood, (as if he'll ever be covered

with flowers) ---hey, hey! I'm not dead!--- (Kanda snapped with a veins popping out)

Like usual, he'll take the stupid long corridor which leads to a stupid round headquarters

center then to his heavy locked room (that freakin' Lavi has made numerous failed

attempts to get in) as to prevent any 'thing'-Lavi (how could you call me a 'thing' Yuu-

chan!) –Kanda (Shaddap, rabbit! p/s don't call me Yuu or I'll drive Mugen up right from

your asshole!)

Ok, he took the long, long corridor but saw a suprising figure, Lenalee, whom almost kiss the ground without support. He quickly catch her and fell on his knee (aww...).

Now what? Why does she faint in this stupid, stupid long corridor. This is going to be a pain in the ass.

He sighed, stood up and carry her in his bloodied arms (eww...) and proceed towards the end of the stupid, stupid corridor when he heard a mixture of shouting coming from the other end of the stupid, stupid corridor which he indentified as the voices of the new species of bean sprout that grows white hair and a perverted rabbit (as if anything would get any weirder than those that he mention just now). Well, he 'cheh-ed' like usual and continue to walk.

"Stop right there, you animal! Put Lenalee down." Allen and Lavi quickly run toward Kanda whom is sprinting forward without looking behind.

That big bastard! What is he doing with Lenalee. And she doensn't seem to be concious. Could it be...

Allen startled. His eyes widened and Lavi took notice of it because he was doing the same thing (this is the advantages of a stereoscopic vision, wide range can be adjusted).

"No, it can be. Seriously..." (Sonna... majides) they chuckled with a dry voice.

"Kanda (Yuu) stop! Don't run you perverted guy, put her down this instant!" the duo screamed from afar. Kanda furrowed his eyebrows.

_**Perverted?!**_ Fucking kids, I'll finish you both this _'instant'_!!

He halted and pull out his sword with his free hand and slash his _Kaichu Ichiigen_ (Hell Insects) from such a 'perfect' close range. Allen Walker's and Lavi's eyes widened in terror (their eyeballs just pop-out of their sockets)

dang, dang!! (a boxing time -out bell) Everyone, pull out your metre rule!!

Poor bean sprout and the rabbit were unable to halt in time, causing them to face the consequences with their bare souls. May god have mercy on them...


End file.
